Servant of Evil
by MiniMii-Chan
Summary: Inspired by the song Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine. Kanon and Shannon, destiny divided twins and torn apart by fate.


**Hi! Mii-Chan here!**

**I watched Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine and I got so depressed I wanted to make a fanfic about it. Then I tried thinking about fandoms I like with awesome siblings. So I'm doing one about Kanon and Shannon Umineko fans.**

**Anyway,enjoy!**

* * *

**_You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant_**

**_Destiny divided, the path between two twins_**

**_I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you_**

**_If I must become evil, this is something I must do._**

"Good morning Kanon." Shannon greeted him as she slowly descended down the stairway.

"Good morning princess." Kanon immediately stopped watering the flowers and helped carry her gown from the back.

**_Expectation welcomed us as we were given life_**  
**_We were blessed from the church bells with heavenly light._**  
**_The adults wanted to use us for their own gain_**  
**_We could not be together, Our lives were never the same_**

_"Kanon-kun!" A little Shannon came running towards a younger Kanon._

_"Onee-chan?" Kanon asked curiously, tilting his head cutely to the side._

_"Look at this." In her hands was a golden butterfly brooch. _

_Kanon stared at it in awe as he heard the church bells ring._

_"I'll half it. That way, we can always carry a part of each other. Right Kanon-kun?" Shannon gave him a gentle smile._

_And Kanon couldn't help but smile__ back._

**_Even if all of the world's humanity_**

**_Tu__rned away from love and became your enemy_**

**_I'll defend you and take all of your pain, so please _**

**_Keep laughing and smiling so sweetly_**

"Those were the old days." Kanon muttered regretfully as he stared at his half of the brooch.

He sighed, then put it back in his pocket.

**_You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant_**

**_Destiny divided, the path between two twins_**

**_I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you_**

**_If I must become evil, this is something I will_ do.**

"Kanon, you'll never betray me right?" Shannon asked Kanon with tears in her eyes.

Kanon gave her his most comforting smile. "Of course my princess."

**_One day when we visited a neighboring country_**  
**_I met a girl of green who smiled innocently_**  
**_She was like her highness when she smiled that way_**  
**_And so then we became, best friends ever since that_ day**

"Kanon, let's go. I wanna see George right now." Shannon ran while holding Kanon's wrist excitedly.

Kanon was happy for her. George always made her happy and he pitied himself for not even making his princess happy the way George did.

She felt his sister suddenly stop running.

In front of him, he saw George with a blonde girl with the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen.

"Oh, Shannon and Kanon are here. My princess, this is Jessica. She's my cousin." George introduced the girl as Shannon tried to hide a scowl of disgust.

"Is this the girl your family arranged your marriage with?" Shannon faked a smile.

Jessica went forward and held Shannon's hands in hers."Don't worry about it princess. George loves you with all his heart."

Kanon blushed. Jessica's smile was beautiful, he thought. He failed to notice his sister's distress.

"Princess, you can spend the day with George. I can watch over Kanon if you want." Jessica encouraged her.

"Okay." Shannon nodded. "Take care of Kanon for me."

For the first time, Kanon had never felt this way about a girl before besides his princess.

**_But if her death is my princesses demand_**  
**_Then my answer is "Princess, your wish is my command."_**  
**_But I just can't see, why is this happening?_**  
**_Why are my tears unable to stop_ falling?**

"The princess has been upset lately." Kanon grumbled to himself.

Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

Was he just daydreaming about Jessica?

When he was summoned to the throne room, Kanon put up the best smile he could, hoping his princess would smile too.

But the princess was in tears and her eyes full of hatred.

"Kanon, you would do anything for me right?" Shannon pleaded desperately, almost to the point of insanity.

"Yes my princess." Kanon bowed.

"Kill Jessica."

Kanon's eyes widened with shock but immediately hid it. "Princess, your wish is my command."

With a heavy heart, he made his way to Jessica's house.

"Oh, hi Kanon." she greeted him when he rung the doorbell and let him in. "There's no one here today so you can come in."

'Alone, where no one can see me do this terrible sin.' Kanon thought sadly.

"Kanon...I...want to tell you something." Jessica spoke nervously while Kanon was getting ready to do the deed.

"I-I love you." Jessica talked in a fast flurry.

Kanon was shocked for the second time that day. "I love you too...Jessica."

She went over to hug him.

Tears started streaming down his eyes.

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"Kanon? Why are you crying?"

Those were the last words she said before stabbing the cleaver into her heart.

Kanon lost his mind at the sight of her broken body, blood staining the room.

Was this really his doing?

Afraid, he ran away creating a trail of tears.

**_You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant_**  
**_Destiny divided, the path of broken twins_**  
**_"Today's snack is brioche," I'll say so cheerfully._**  
**_Just to see you reply, laughing_ innocently**

Kanon did not sleep because of his nightmares of killing Jessica over and over again.

The dark rings around his eyes were growing bigger everyday.

But still, he acted as cheerfully ever for his princess. "Oh, it's time for the snack."

"Today's snack is brioche." Kanon told her cheerfully.

Shannon laughed so innocently.

Kanon began to wonder, 'Was the price of killing Jessica hearing the princess laugh again?'

**_Soon this kingdom will be overthrown in due time_**  
**_By the citizens who want my princess to die_**  
**_If this is revenge then her death I won't accept_**  
**_I am loyal till the end, this is not over_ yet**

"Kanon!" Shannon shouted and collapsed in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The armies of George and Battler would soon invade the castle.

Kanon could not accept this fate. He will not accept this fate.

**_I will protect you so please, change into my clothes_**  
**_As a final act of guarding my beautiful rose_**  
**_It's alright, don't worry, I am twins with you_**  
**_Surely no one will ever realize the_ truth…**

"Here, change into my clothes." Kanon told her.

She followed what he instructed but was stricken in horror as he saw him wearing her clothes.

Kanon gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry. Surely no one will ever realize the truth..."

**_So now I'll be your princess, you'll be my fugitive_**  
**_Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts_**  
**_If sadness is evil, then I am evil too._**  
**_I will gladly allow, my blood to flow for_ you.**

"KANON! NO!" he heard his princess scream from behind him.

He was now the princess and she was the fugitive.

He didn't care if she was evil for he had the same blood running through.

**_Once upon a time there was a land far away_**  
**_That was desolate of mercy, filled with disgrace _**  
**_And the lonely princess was someone I always thought_**  
**_Was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful_ heart**

Shannon sat in between a dark alley, writing a note and inserting it inside a bottle. She was about to get the bottle cap but she felt something in her pocket. She brought it out to see Kanon's brooch. She brought out her own half and pieced it together. She broke down and hurried over to the execution.

**_I am glad I could be with you up to this day(Finally the time had come to say goodbye)_**  
**_And I am happy knowing my princess is safe(The bells tolled, announcing the end, three times)_**  
**_I swore I'd protect you until the very end(Without any regard for the public crowds)_**  
**_So now I'll die for you for I have no regrets(You whispered my favorite phrase to me out_ loud)**

Shannon pushed through the crowd to get as close as possible.

She saw Kanon, his head arms carved around wood.

Kanon didn't care about what was about to happen.

Then he saw his princess.

He gave her one last smile.

That was probably the last smile she would ever see of him.

The bells rang thrice, signaling the time to kill him.

"Oh it's time for the snack."

**_Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister_**  
**_(Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts_**  
**_I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you_**  
**_So that you can go on, and live freely a_ new.)**

Shannon cried. She cried so hard. She realized all her mistakes. All the suffering he put him through.

She cried some more and held the bottle and brooch close to her heart.

It was all her fault.

And now he was gone.

**_If I ever could reveal the wish deep within my heart_**  
**_I'd want you to be with me, forever in my_ arms.**

"Kanon..." Shannon stood by the seashore, watching her bottle flow away. She held the brooch in her palms.

"You're always a part of me...right?" she said as a tear streaked down her eye.

**_(Always you are my princess, my dearest twin sister_**  
**_Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twin hearts_**  
**_Surely we will be able to see each other again_**  
**_So until then I'll watch over you from_ heaven.)**

Then Shannon felt an invisible presence touch her hand and she felt a familiar presence.

She knew his answer.

* * *

**There. The end. This song was really sad and it is my first time writing tragedy so I hope you liked it.**

**- Mii-Chan**


End file.
